Walk away with their lifeline(s) still intact
This is a rare occurrence in the show, when a contestant walks away with one or more lifelines still intact. That didn't happen very often unless it includes the Double Dip, because that lifeline disallows anyone to walk away from a question. Poland * Agnieszka Warchulska and Zbigniew Zamachowski - played in Christmas celebrity special on December 26, 2001 for 125 000 zł with two lifelines remaining. They used Phone-a-Friend, calling Zbigniew's friend - Wiesławą. After that lifeline, they toss the coin and decide to walk away instead of answering the question. They don't want to use Ask the Audience. * Magdalena Wiaterska - played on November 14-15, 2017 for 250 000 zł with Phone-a-Friend remaining. She walked away with this lifeline intact, because she thought that her husband don't know the answer. Turkey * Zafer Yavuzcan - played on episodes 2-3 of Kim 500 Bin İster? and walked away from the 64,000 YTL question, with "Phone a Friend" lifeline still intact. Finland * Sulo Aittoniemi - walked away from the 75,000 mk question, with "50:50" lifeline still intact. Russia * Pavel Dobkin — the first Russian contestant to walked away without one remaining lifeline. He did not use their Ask the Audience on his 250,000 rubles question. * Vladimir Menshov - the second Russian contestant to walked away without one remaining lifeline. He did not use their Ask the Audience on his 800,000 rubles question. This was in his second run. * Mikhail Boyarsky and Valentin Smirnitsky - the third Russian contestants to walked away without one remaining lifeline. They did not use their Ask the Audience on their 3,000,000 rubles question. Germany * On March 16, 2009, for the first time a contestant with four unused lifelines walked away from the game. Hong Kong * Paul Yip - played for the second time on August 29, 2001 and decided to walk away from the HK$500,000 question, with "50:50" lifeline still intact. Malaysia * Jeffrey Chew - walked away from the RM250,000 question, with "Phone a Friend" lifeline still intact. Czech Republic * Jiří Horníček - played on April 17-20, 2001, becoming the second of three Czech contestants to face the Kč 1,250,000 question with all 3 lifelines remaining, but only used "Phone a Friend" decided to walk away from the Kč 1,250,000 question, without using "50:50" nor "Ask the Audience" lifelines. He is the first contestant to walk away without using two lifelines. * Jan Flemr - walked away from the Kč 1,250,000 question, with "Ask the Audience" lifeline still intact on November 13, 2001. * Ladislav Král - played on March 9-12, 2004, but decided to walk away from the Kč 1,250,000 question, without using "Phone a Friend" nor "Ask the Audience" lifelines. He is the second contestant to walk away without using two lifelines. * Pavel Budil - walked away from the Kč 1,250,000 question, with "Phone a Friend" lifeline still intact on October 22, 2004. It could be because he is a blind contestant and he couldn’t read the answers to a friend like Eddie Timanus. Hungary * Liptal Claudia - walked away from the 20 db question, without using any of her three lifelines. She is the first contestant to walk away without using any lifelines.https://m.youtube.com/watch?t=13s&v=Lexouug4KDg United Kingdom * Graham Elwell (the first worldwide contestant), was the first walked away at his £125,000 question without using his Ask the Audience. * Phil Fiddler, was the second UK contestant to walk away with one remaining lifeline. He did not use his 50:50 on his £32,000 question, because using that lifeline would be useless. * Ben Bartle, was the third UK contestant to walk away with one remaining lifeline. He did not use his Ask the Audience on his £250,000 question. * Peter Spyrides, was the fourth UK contestant to walk away with one remaining lifeline. He did not use his 50:50 on his £1 MILLION question, because he still wouldn't know the answer if he had used it. * Pete Vernon, was the fifth UK contestant to walk away with one remaining lifeline. He did not use his Phone a Friend on his £500,000 question, because he didn't think that any of his Phone a Friends would know the answer. * Hugh McIver, was the seventh UK contestant to walk away with one remaining lifeline. He did not use his Phone a Friend at his £16,000 question, because he believed no one on his phone-a-friend list would know the answer. Australia * Andrew Lockett - played on September 8, 2003 for $1,000,000 with two lifelines remaining; however he only used the Phone-a-Friend, choosing not to Ask-the-Audience. United States * On 2/8/00, Jack Lechner walked away with his 50:50 intact when he was asked- He knew very little about sports, so using the lifeline wouldn't have made a difference. He then became the first American contestant to walk away without using all of his lifelines. * On 1/18/01, the show opened with Jack Martin, Jr. staring down this question- Jack had no idea, and didn't want to use the 50:50, his last remaining lifeline, because he felt as though eliminating two answers would've tempted him to guess on a question that he did not know. With that in mind, he walked away with $250,000. * On November 5th, 2007, Danyle Geist was asked the following question for $16,000. After using her 50:50, she decided to walk away without using her Phone a Friend, because she felt that the only people on her list (her grandparents) wouldn't know anything about Jay-Z. Thus, she became the first American contestant to walk away without using the lifeline. * On September 20th, 2018, Ellen Sarem was asked this question for $20,000. After a 4% range split from the audience, she decided to walk away without using her Plus One, because she doesn’t think her husband would know the answer to the question. Thus, she became the first American contestant to walk away without using the lifeline, and the first to walk away without using a remaining lifeline after almost 11 years (excluding the Double Dip lifeline from Seasons 7-8). Surprisingly the lowest voted answer (Bees) was the correct one. Vietnam * Vũ Lệ Thơm (July 21, 2015) - the first Vietnamese contestant was walked away from her 9th question without using her 50:50. * Nguyễn Hoàng Yến (October 25, 2016) - was walked away from her 12th question without using her Phone-a-Friend. * Đinh Lê Hoàng Vỹ (July 18, 2017) - was walked away from his 12th question without using his Ask the Audience. India (Kaun Banega Crorepati) * Priti Panwar - first contestant in Season 7 who walked away with Rs. 2,500,000 without using 50:50. * Sushma Mishra and Hussain Moiz Soni - second and third contestants in Season 7 who walked away with Rs. 320,000 each without using 50:50. * Taj Mohammed Rangrez - walked away with Rs. 1 Crore without using three lifelines (Phone a Friend, Switch the Question, and Power Paplu) * Manish Patil - played with three lifelines used by question 6, and had reached and walked away with Rs. 1,250,000 without using one lifeline, which was Plus One. Ghana * William - first contestant to walk away with GH₵12,000 with a lifeline intact. He did not use his Phone a Friend on his GH₵25,000 question. Reference list Category:Lists